Many different types of modeling compositions for creating figures or sculptures have been introduced over time, particularly for use as craft products by children, and for general artistic purposes. One of the most conventional types of modeling composition is oil-based clay, which remains malleable even when left for long periods in dry environments. Other modeling compositions, such as water-based starch doughs, can typically dry and harden when left out in the open air. However, starch-based modeling compositions have a tendency to break apart during the molding process, and to crack after they have dried.
Moldable compositions based on sand have a grainier texture compared to those based on clay or starch. One of the disadvantages of some sand-based compositions is that they contain components such as oil, wax, or rubber, which can produce a greasy or sticky feeling, in addition to the risk of staining clothes or the surrounding environment. Sand-based compositions also do not typically harden, and if they do harden, they cannot be re-wetted and molded again. There remains a need for moldable craft materials that provide the experience of playing with sand, that are suitable to be handled by children, that provide the versatility of being able to harden and maintain the achieved shape, and that can be molded again after re-wetting.